


New Moon

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell loves the way George smells after the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/20298642583/just-lie-back-mitchell-says-close-your-eyes).

“Just lie back,” Mitchell says. “Close your eyes.”

George’s body still thrums with tension. If Mitchell were a less understanding individual, his feelings might be hurt; he might assume that George’s nerves were because of him. It takes a lot of trust to close your eyes when a vampire is near your neck. It takes a lot of courage too.

Yet Mitchell knows George well enough to know that his fangs are nothing to do with his hesitation. It’s George, all George. George thrums underneath him like he always does, but with Mitchell’s fingertips brushing against the short fuzz on top of George’s head he begins to calm down. Mitchell snatches a kiss from his lips before he begins to work his way down, lower and lower, over George’s chin and sinking under his neck. God, it’s tempting to linger there. He can feel the heavy thump of George’s heart like a siren. He would love to sink his fangs in and drink him deep, to feel George’s heat all through his body.

He can’t, he knows that, so he forces himself to move past it. He traces every inch of George’s chest, soaking up the radiance of his skin. Wolves burn hotter than regular humans. Mitchell can feel it beneath his mouth with every single kiss.

“I hope your eyes are still closed,” he warns, as he approaches George’s navel and begins to follow the sprinkling of hair down to his boxers, the only item of clothing he’s still wearing.

“They are,” George promises breathlessly.

Mitchell hides a smile against George’s abdomen and continues his journey downward. He can see George’s aching need for him. His cock presses against the flimsy confines of his underwear, smearing a wet patch of pre-come in his desperation. Mitchell’s mouth waters at the sight, the thought of blood fading from his mind.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Mitchell says, peeling away George’s boxers from his hips. “Ever since it started to get dark. I love the way you smell after a moon. I love the way you taste.”

He swallows George down before George can start to argue with him, before he can start to protest. His tongue slides down George’s length, taking him in as deep as he can get in one smooth sweep. George’s words die on his tongue and fade out to a wordless, high-pitched moan. Mitchell hums in delight, and makes a vow to keep George making sounds like that for as long as he can possibly manage.


End file.
